Haunted - A Sequel to Life is Strange
by ArcadiaBay1335
Summary: AU dans lequel Max a réussi à sauver Chloé et Arcadia Bay et essaie de découvrir l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Histoire légèrement inspirée par le jeu vidéo Alan Wake. Pairing : Marshfield. C'est ma toute première fiction, j'aimerais avoir des retours sur ce que je peux améliorer ou corriger. Merci. :)


**Hello all,**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction et pour cela j'ai décidé de faire un AU servant de suite au jeu. Ma fanfic s'adresse avant tout aux gens ayant fini le jeu alors autant prévenir ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas : le récit sera rempli de spoilers ! Du moins au début.**

 **L'histoire n'est pas encore bien définie ( elle est développée au fur et à mesure ) mais elle s'inspire de diverses sources, notamment le jeu vidéo _Alan Wake_ (j'ai adoré). Arcadia Bay est de nouveau la proie d'événements étranges ( similaires à la tornade aperçue pendant tout le jeu ) et Max veut découvrir d'où viennent ses pouvoirs. De son côté, Chloé doit veiller sur Kate et l'aider à aller mieux.**

 **Et pour les gens intrigués : Oui, j'ai osé faire de Kate une fausse brune s'habillant autrement et portant des casquettes quasiment H24. L'histoire se passe trois années après le jeu et entretemps Kate s'est "émancipée", alors pourquoi pas ? :p**

 **Aussi, ce n'est pas un One-Shot, j'aimerais faire une vingtaine de chapitres au moins et les sortir tous les dix, quinze voire même vingt jours. Si les retours sont bons ( et si il y en a ), je songerai à traduire le récit en Anglais au fur et à mesure que je l'écris... on verra bien !**

 **Le blabla habituel, _Life is Strange_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que les nouveaux lieux et personnages qui soient de moi.**

 **Et merci à un ami qui m'aide de temps en temps à corriger le texte quand il y a des fautes et à trouver quelques idées. Si tu passes par là, p'tite dédi :p**

 **Je crois que c'est tout... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **" C** 'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue aujourd'hui, Kate. Cela prouve que tu as la volonté de t'en sortir et d'aller mieux. Souviens-toi que nous travaillons à ton rythme, si tout te semble aller trop vite, dis-le moi. Ce n'est que notre quatrième séance ensemble et pourtant je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qui t'a poussée à venir, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je voudrais que tu m'en parles." expliquait une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années habillée en tailleur, ses mains bougeant en même temps que son élocution se faisait entendre. Elle s'appelait Lisa Mason, la psychologue de Kate Marsh, dessinatrice.

 **M** ême si écouter les gens était avant tout son travail, Kate avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa petite amie Maxine Caulfield. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle observait la pièce comme si elle y entrait pour la première fois. Le cabinet de Mrs Mason était situé sur Peckinpah Road, en s'y rendant Kate repensait sans arrêt à un événement insolite qui s'y était produit trois ans plutôt -un homme avait été arrêté totalement nu, selon la police il était sous l'emprise de la drogue. S'imaginer une personne dans un état second et se promenant nue dans la rue en proférant des injures l'amusait, pourtant cela n'était pas vraiment drôle pour une personne qui était censée être mature. Mrs. Mason n'avait pas de secrétaire, son cabinet ne se composait donc que de son bureau.

 **C** 'était une grande pièce illuminée par la lumière du jour, aux murs blancs ornés de posters de prévention en rapport avec les difficultés d'autrui comme la schizophrénie ou la dépression. Kate ressentait toujours une sensation étrange en lisant ces affiches, comme si elle avait peur d'être concernée par une ou plusieurs maladies décrites sur celles-ci. Elle avait décidé de ne plus y prêter attention, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pensait-elle. La disposition du mobilier était classique voire typique des psychologues, le bureau de Mrs Mason était au centre de la pièce, de grandes bibliothèques se trouvaient sur les côtés et un divan en cuir noir se trouvait dans l'angle de la pièce.

 **" K** ate, on a déjà abordé ta scolarité, maintenant j'aimerais que tu me parles de tes relations avec les membres de ta famille. Comment ça se passe, exactement ? demanda Mrs. Mason d'un ton concerné.

\- Même si ma famille est très pieuse, mon père et mes soeurs m'ont toujours soutenue lorsque je faisais un choix... mais pas ma mère, elle estimait que des personnes comme Max étaient trop dépravées pour moi, que leur influence était néfaste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la foi. avoua Kate, son visage avait alors viré au blanc.

\- Et ensuite ? poursuivit-elle, intriguée.

\- Mon père a commencé a être excédé par la conduite de ma mère, il a préféré prendre ses distances. Il dit que c'est à cause de ma mère, mais je pense que c'est à cause de moi. répondit Kate

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Max et moi sommes ensemble depuis environ trois ans. J'avais décidé de ne pas en parler à ma famille car je savais que ma mère ne comprendrait pas" confia Kate qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Evoquer ses problèmes personnels face à quelqu'un d'autre que Maxine était un combat, une bataille contre elle-même à l'issue duquel sa conscience l'emportait, toujours, elle avait honte.

 **" T** out allait bien mais on a découvert trop tard que quelqu'un nous espionnait depuis le début de notre relation. Un jour, le site de l'école a été piraté et plein de photos de Max et moi ont circulé. Mes parents l'ont découvert d'eux-mêmes.

\- Et après ?

\- Ma mère et sa famille m'ont renié, depuis je suis une étrangère à leurs yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que mon père est parti. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leur comportement." avoua Kate, la boule au ventre, elle baissa la tête.

\- Vois-tu encore des membres de ta famille, Kate ?

\- Mon père et mes soeurs, ma mère ne me parle plus depuis. Mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'au moins mon père m'acceptait, car j'avais peur d'être totalement rejetée.

\- Tu t'es sentie rejetée par ta mère ?

\- Le jour où je suis rentrée à la maison pendant mes vacances, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je leur en parle. Alors j'ai fait mon coming-out, des propos homophobes ont été lancés par ma tante et ma mère. Cela m'a blessée. Je devais cacher mes blessures, car personne ne voulait comprendre." Kate s'arrêta brièvement puis reprit d'un ton agressif

 **" M** a mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas "céder à cette tentation" et beaucoup d'autres choses comme ça. Elle a fini par réussir à démonter tous mes arguments, je n'osais plus rien dire ! Je ne savais plus quoi penser, pourtant je ne ressens pas de plaisir face aux hommes. Même avant de rencontrer Max je souffrais déjà, je me forçais à avoir des relations avec des hommes après avoir trop bu, tout ça pour avoir l'air "normale". Mes parents l'ont su et je pense que ma mère préfère que j'aie un comportement de dépravée plutôt que d'aimer des femmes." Kate était convaincue d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour leur faire comprendre, malgré cela elle pensait que tous ses efforts s'étaient avérés être vains.

 **" Q** u'est-ce que ta mère disait d'autre ?

\- Face à la famille, ma mère prétend que j'adore les blonds, que plus tard j'aurai des enfants "normaux", que je serai mariée à un homme. C'est l'Enfer et j'y suis bloquée. Je n'arrive pas à me révolter, pas contre ma famille, je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. J'ai fini par ne plus pratiquer. Ma tante m'a même dit que c'était normal que les homosexuels ne peuvent pas croire en Dieu car ils font des choses monstrueuses, contraires à la Bible.

\- Comment l'a vécu Maxine ?

\- Ses parents ont accepté la situation, ils sont bien plus tolérants que ne le sera jamais ma mère. Elle a mieux encaissé que moi. J'étais vraiment pas bien. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas essayer de parler à ma mère, je pensais que ça empirerait. après une pause, Kate reprit :

 **"E** lle a toujours été là pour moi, elle a même fini par retrouver les coupables. Avec du recul je me dis que j'aurais du en faire autant pour elle, peut-être qu'elle supportait encore moins que moi tous ces reproches, mais devoir lui en parler me faisait peur. Max me donne toujours l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais peur de rien, c'est bizarre parce qu'avant elle n'était pas comme ça, elle était calme timide et ne parlait à presque aucun étudiant. Il a du se passer quelque chose mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

" Cette histoire m'a vraiment fait du mal, même si ça s'est passé il y a trois ans mais j'ai l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière. J'ai même commencé à faire un livre pour enfants sur le harcèlement entre les gens à cause de ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça auparavant.

\- Non c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait intéressant.

\- Au contraire Kate, c'est un moyen d'expression. Et s'il peut t'aider en t'ôtant d'un poids, alors tu dois continuer. dit Mrs. Mason à Kate, d'une voix calme et rassurante.

 **" C** omment ça se passe avec Maxine ?

\- Après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus -vous avez entendu parler de ça j'imagine ? Une adolescente qui s'est faite tirer dessus en pleine poitrine à Blackwell ? C'était Max.

\- Tout le comté a été au courant de cette affaire. Avec le proviseur congédié, Mark Jefferson et son complice écroués, la famille Prescott a presque tout perdu.

\- C'est vrai... après qu'elle se soit faite tirer dessus et eu son diplôme, elle est partie vivre à Vancouver. Elle disait sans arrêt que Arcadia Bay lui faisait peur et qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette ville.

\- Le Canada ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle y fait ? demanda Mrs. Mason, visiblement intéressée.

\- Elle est devenue photographe pour un journal. Elle me dit souvent que même si le journal pour lequel elle travaille est un torchon, ce métier lui plaît et qu'elle vit convenablement. J'ai fait les mêmes études qu'elle mais je préfère le dessin, j'aimerais vraiment sortir mon livre et pouvoir en faire d'autres par la suite. Mrs. Mason se mit alors a écrire sur son bloc-notes, après qu'elle eût terminé, elle s'adressa à Kate.

 **" J** e pense que ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose dont tu voudrais parler ?

\- Et bien... je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien y faire mais j'ai l'impression que Max se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques mois. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

\- Qu'entends-tu par "bizarrement" ?

\- Je le remarque à sa façon d'écrire quand elle m'envoie des messages ou quand elle me parle au téléphone, sa voix est... différente. Plus franche, moins douce, comme si elle était tout le temps stressée. Je veux qu'elle se confie à moi comme je l'ai fait à l'époque, mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est "secrète". répondit Kate, tête baissée et d'une voix peu rassurée.

\- Tu devrais tenter de savoir ce qu'il ne va pas, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas te parler. dit Mrs. Mason en remplissant un billet de couleur jaune qu'elle lui tendit.

 **" V** oilà ce que je te propose, tu ne changes rien à tes habitudes, tu la contactes et essayes de savoir ce qu'elle a et ensuite tu m'en parles lors de la prochaine séance si tu en ressens le besoin, d'accord ? Je te l'ai fixé dans deux semaines. Tu penses pouvoir venir ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas manqué un seul rendez-vous encore, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne vienne pas. répondit Kate en prenant le papier que Mrs Mason lui tendait. Soudainement, les deux femmes se levèrent en même temps.

" Bien, alors merci d'être venue Kate.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, vous m'aidez, vraiment."

 **K** ate retourna alors d'où elle venait, elle vivait au 43 Cedar Avenue, dans une toute petite chambre que lui louait les Jensen, un couple que les Caulfield connaissaient depuis une quinzaine d'années. Les Jensen étaient des gens agréables et toujours prêts à aider. Maxine lui avait trouvé cet endroit pour vivre et son choix n'était pas totalement anodin -elle était en bons termes avec les Jensen et sa meilleure amie Chloé Price vivait devant, elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur Kate pendant son absence. Elle savait qu'avec Chloé tout près, elle n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour sa compagne bien que son style de vie laissait souvent à désirer, Maxine avait tout prévu pour que Kate aille le mieux possible après son départ.

 **K** ate leur donnait naturellement une partie du salaire qu'elle touchait grâce à son emploi au Two Whales Diner. Là encore, c'est Maxine qui avait recommandé Kate à Joyce, la mère de Chloé et qui y travaillait. Elle les payait toujours un peu plus que ce qu'elle était supposée leur donner malgré leur réticence perpétuelle, comme pour les remercier.

 **C** 'était une belle fin d'après-midi d'automne et elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez elle. Les Jensen s'étaient absentés pendant une semaine et Kate était alors responsable de la maison. Elle sortit ses clefs de sa poche et commença à rentrer l'une d'entre elles dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière elle et de monter les escaliers. Après qu'elle eût rejoint sa chambre, elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

 **" B** OO-YAH ! Tu devrais VRAIMENT fermer la fenêtre de ta chambre..." Kate sursauta, le dos plaqué contre la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'elle n'avait pas vue se tenait assise dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

" Mais enfin, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Ne fais plus ça, compris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Chloé ?!

\- Ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. répondit Chloé sans hésiter une seconde.

\- En rentrant par une fenêtre ouverte, vraiment ? lui demanda Kate d'un air amusé.

\- Y avait personne. Alors je suis entrée quand même.

\- Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais ? C'est une entrée par effraction !

\- Conneries, meuf. J'ai rien cassé et la fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Et puis, je suis pas là pour parler d'une fenêtre à la con.

\- Mais, comment t'es rentrée ?

\- J'ai grimpé sur la cabane puis j'ai sauté sur le toit devant ta fenêtre."

 **L** a jeune brune était décontenancée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle détestait le silence qui s'installait entre deux personnes, elle trouvait cela pesant. Une question sans grand rapport lui vint cependant à l'esprit pour rompre le silence alors que Chloé se levait pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur portable de Kate.

" Et... tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Ca doit faire une heure. dit Chloé en lançant au hasard une playlist de l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi rien, je viens voir comment tu vas, comme d'habitude.

\- Ca va. Ma visite s'est bien passée, j'ai parlé de ma famille et c'est tout. Dis-moi, tu comptes rester ici ? Je vais prendre une douche là mais...

\- Je compte pas partir maintenant. Tu te débarasseras pas de moi tout de suite. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même envie de manger avec toi." cette remarque fit sourire Kate qui poussa un soupir amusé. Elle considéra brièvement Chloé, puis se demanda de quoi qualifier une personne aux cheveux bleus. Elle pensa d'abord à "Bleunette", puis "Bleune". C'était le terme qui lui semblait être le plus adéquat. Des notes de guitare sortaient des hauts-parleurs de son ordinateur. Puis vinrent les premières paroles d'une chanson, "War" du groupe Poets of the Fall.

 **A** près qu'elle eût choisi des vêtements au hasard. Elle se tourna vers Chloé et lui demanda de ne pas bouger et de ne rien casser. La "bleune", comme Kate avait décidé de l'appeler fronça les sourcils et acquiesca d'un signe de la tête. Elle entra alors dans la petite salle de bains qui se trouvait dans sa se déshabilla, défit sa queue de cheval et entra dans la cabine de douche. D'un geste rapide de la main elle enclencha le jet d'eau qui se propagea lentement sur son corps, l'écart de temperature détendait lentement ses muscles. La musique de sa chambre n'était alors plus qu'un son lointain à peine audible. Elle repensait à ses parents, à ce qu'elle avait confié à Mrs. Mason... jamais elle n'avait voulu que sa vie prenne un tour aussi dramatique. Jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer qu'elle pouvait devenir un jour une étrangère aux yeux de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les démêler puis prit du savon qu'elle se passa sur le corps. La sensation lui rappelait celle de caresses. Une fois lavée, elle s'habilla d'un t-shirt de baseball à manches longues et d'un jean à la coupe droite puis regarda son visage dans le miroir. Sa peau était naturellement pâle et ses cheveux teints en brun étaient brillants, elle avait souvent l'impression de voir une personne malade quand elle regardait son reflet, l'exception à cela était ses yeux noirs pétillants. Alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, elle remarqua Chloé qui semblait examiner son violon avec curiosité.

 **" T** u m'as dit que tu ne toucherais à rien. dit Kate d'une voix déçue en enfilant une casquette rouge et blanche.

\- J'y ai pas touché, je le regardais c'est tout. Alors, c'est quand qu'on mange ?"

 **K** ate répondit d'un "Tout de suite" et descendit dans la cuisine en compagnie de Chloé. La cuisine était très éclairée, son carrelage et ses murs blancs. Elle était remplie de meubles à l'aspect metallique et de matériel récent -robot, mixeur, plaque éléctrique... Chloé ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit une boîte de gros coney-dogs sous vide, garnis d'une saucisse, remplis d'oignons et de boeuf haché.

 **" E** t si on mangeait ça ? proposa Chloé d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Des hot-dogs ? Pourquoi pas, je doute qu'ils soient aussi bons que ceux de ta mère mais essayons.

\- On verra bien. Puis c'est pas des hot-dogs ça mais des coney-dogs, c'est pas pareil ! répondit-elle en souriant pendant qu'elle ouvrait la boîte d'un coup de couteau. Elle plaça ensuite les deux sandwiches dans une assiette puis les mit dans le four à micro-ondes. Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant que leur dîner était prêt. La bleune donna l'un d'eux à Kate et réserva l'autre pour elle. Elle prit son hot-dog et mordit dedans avec hargne. Alors qu'elle mastiquait, elle s'adressa à Kate.

 **" C** h'est marrant mais quand j'étais gamine, je penchais qu'il y avait du chien dans les hot-dogs. Du coup je refujais d'en manger. Kate contint un rire et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une bouchée.

\- Je comprends. Mais bon, si on considérait tout ce qu'on mange au quotidien on n'avalerait plus rien du tout.

\- C'est sûr, ouais... on mangerait plus ! C'est comment ?

\- Pas bon, c'est de l'industriel, tu t'attends à ce que je dise quoi ?

\- Bah, de la bouffe industrielle c'est mieux que pas de bouffe du tout."

Elle n'avait pas tort, pensa Kate, autant manger ce qu'on l'on pouvait trouver. Après avoir fini son repas, elle lança un nouveau sujet de conversation.

 **" D** is-moi, tu as parlé à Max récemment ? Tu trouves pas qu'elle est... bizarre, ces derniers temps ? demanda la brunette d'un voix inquiète en fixant son assiette vide.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'elle est bizarre ouais, elle a changé.

\- J'ose pas lui demander. Tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause du "stress de son boulot" et parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place à Vancouver. Je pense qu'elle voudrait changer d'endroit, ENCORE ! gronda Chloé

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous cacher quelque chose ?

\- Nan, s'il s'était passé un truc grave, elle nous en aurait parlé, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je veux bien te croire. J'espère que tu as raison."

 **C** hloé sourit alors comme pour la remercier de lui faire confiance, Kate le lui rendit aussitôt. Elle débarrassa la table, aidée par Chloé. Alors que Kate faisait la vaisselle, Chloé laissa tomber son verre dans l'eau, éclaboussant de mousse sa protégée. Elle sursauta -elle se demandait si c'était voulu ou une simple maladresse venant de Chloé, elle eût sa réponse en tournant son visage vers elle -elle avait du mal à camoufler son sourire.

 **" D** ésolée, je l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Tu es une menteuse.

\- Non vraiment, c'était un accident ! Mais là non..."

 **C** hloé trempa ses doigts dans l'eau et arrosa Kate de plus belle. Elle regardait la femme aux cheveux bleus, bouche bée. Chloé continuait, l'éclaboussant un peu plus à chaque attaque. A présent le haut de Kate était totalement foncé, contrairement à celui de Chloé. Pour y remédier, Kate plongea sa main dans l'eau maintenant tiède et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un geste qui aurait trempé le T-shirt à manches longues de Chloé, cette dernière la stoppa net en s'écriant.

 **" O** h merde, pas ça !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus jouer, d'un coup ?

\- Je pensais pas que tu allais faire pareil !"

 **K** ate eut un sourire en coin et d'un geste sec retira sa main de l'eau, aspergeant totalement le haut de son amie. Kate se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats, son rire communicatif incita Chloé à faire de même. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Chloé prit la parole.

 **" B** on, je vais rentrer moi. Tu voudras pas que je reste de toutes façons ?

\- Y a pas de place dans ma chambre. dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Je repasserai demain. rétorqua Chloé en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tiens, tu sors par la porte cette fois ?

\- Ouais, c'est moins loin ! répondit Chloé en souriant

\- Merci, c'était super ce soir.

\- Quand tu veux ! Dis-moi, ta casquette, tu la colles ?

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben... à chaque fois que je te vois t'as une casquette sur la tête.

\- C'est toi, Chloé Price, qui porte des bonnets presque toute l'année, qui dis ça ? répliqua Kate d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Whoa... rien à répondre à ça, meuf. T'as gagné.

\- Contre toi ? Toujours.

\- Allez, à demain !" termina Chloé en s'éloignant de la maison

 **K** ate regarda brièvement Chloé marcher en direction de chez elle puis ferma la porte à clef. Cette soirée lui avait été agréable, cependant il lui fallait faire une dernière chose avant de songer aller dormir : parler à Maxine. Elle éteignit la cuisine puis monta dans sa chambre. La musique qui sortait de l'ordinateur s'était tûe et tout était silencieux exceptés les quelques chiens à l'extérieur. Elle ferma la fenêtre comme Chloé le lui avait suggéré, sans remarquer le corbeau mort juste devant et alla se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle nourrit son lapin avant de le prendre dans les bras pendant quelques minutes, et le caressait tout en lui disant ces mots :

" Coucou Le Lapin, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être un lapin, tu le sais ça ? Au moins tu n'as pas de soucis."

Puis elle le reposa délicatement dans son clapier et s'empara de son téléphone. Elle préférait lui écrire plutôt que de lui parler, elle sélectionna "Maxaroni !" dans sa liste de contacts et commença à taper sur le clavier de son écran tactile.

 **" C** haton :-D

\- hai ! \\(^o^)/

\- tu vas bien ?

\- ca va, et toi ?

\- oui, psy cet aprem et chloé ce soir, pas travail aujourd'hui

\- c'est allé ?

\- psy ?

\- yep

\- j'crois, du parler de cette histoire

\- u_u" et chloé ?

\- elle va bien, elle est venue, on a bien rigolé ce soir...btw, miss u

\- toi aussi

\- need te parler

\- vas-y

\- t'arrive quoi, chaton ?

\- ?

\- t'es plus comme avant

\- ?

\- arrête, ca fait 6 mois

\- suis pas bien Kate, c'est tout

\- why ?

\- épuisée, mal partout, tete qui va exploser, cauchemars. ca fait des mois que ca dure. sais pas pourquoi u_u

\- oh, chaton :'(

\- n'en parle pas a chloé plz

\- chloe dit que tu veux encore bouger

\- euh.. on en reparlera, faut que je dorme, suis crevée... sorry

\- OK, fais attention quand meme

\- /frenchkiss maxoxo

\- dors bien :D bye /hug

*Maxaroni ! est hors ligne*"

 **U** ne fois leur conversation terminée, Kate se changea et s'installa dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles conclusions elle devait tirer. Peut-être que Maxine en faisait trop ? "Ca n'a pas de sens" pensait-elle, elle était sûre que Maxine ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant, caché des choses oui, mais menti jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa compagne avait l'air d'être au plus mal, Kate détestait la savoir dans cet état et de manière générale, souffrait avec elle. Elle avait l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient lentement, elle se promit de trouver une solution pour l'aider.


End file.
